


Remembrance

by Anne_Rackham



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Cinematic Universe, Wonder Woman (2017), Wonder Woman - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Loss, Memories, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 13:36:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11186211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anne_Rackham/pseuds/Anne_Rackham
Summary: Still, after years and years of being here, she doesn't understand why death is so frequent as it is at times.Or, Diana thinks about Steve after Doomsday is defeated and Superman is presumed dead.





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> So, I finished watching Batman vs Superman: Dawn of Justice, _again,_ and after seeing Wonder Woman and having a lot of Steve/Diana feels, I decided to write this little piece that came to mind of what Diana could be thinking when Superman lies dead and Lois is hovering over his body. 
> 
> I'm just a wreck over these two!

She stands above them, watching a woman, Lois, mourn the loss of her lover. It's a sight she's all too familiar with herself since she has spent her time in this world, and it is something she has done herself. She's seen strangers cry over deaths of friends, neighbors, a lover, a relative, and even pets. Seen the heartbreak in their eyes after months of passing and flowers over the marked graves. Still, after years and years of being here, she doesn't understand why death is so frequent as it is at times. 

As she averts her gaze to the rubble beneath her feet, giving Miss Lane her privacy, she goes back ninety-eight years ago, thinking of a blue eyed man she loved. He was barely taller than her, his smile was nice, and some how she felt like she knew him longer than the short week she knew him. But war raged on all over the countries, and her heart broke, feeling as if it was torn out from her chest, as she watched the plane explode high up in the night sky. She could do nothing but watch and focus on her own battle at hand, but he sacrificed himself so everyone could live. 

Once the war was over, she allowed her one night of tears but soon realized he wouldn't want her to. He would want her to live and know what the _after_ is like. From what she knows of Superman, she thinks he'd want the same for Lois, but humans are different. 

She tells herself she'll help Miss Lane with whatever she can during her mourning and decides to help Bruce find the others. Perhaps one day she'll share her tales of long ago, but as for now she'll remember Steve Trevor on her own.


End file.
